In The Eyes Of Brian Kinney
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Sequel to 'A Hero'. After the 'Ethan Incident' Justin and Michael have become closer than before, and Brian isn't happy about it. His eyes betray his emotions. How much can the ad exec take before he blows a fuse?


In The Eyes Of Brian Kinney

**AN - Okay, this is a sequel to 'A Hero'. I did have a request for a sequel but only got the idea recently. So here it is.**

**Summary; Sequel to 'A Hero'. After the 'Ethan Incident' Justin and Michael have become closer than before, and Brian isn't happy about it. His eyes betray his emotions. How much can the ad exec take before he blows a fuse?**

**xxxxx**

Brian stands, leant against the bar, as he tries to hide his scowl as his watches his dark haired best friend and blonde haired lover dance together, with bright smiles on their faces, in the middle of the dance floor of Babylon. After Michael and Justin's bonding over the 'Ethan incident' about a month ago the pair have been all but inseparable, and it irritated Brian more then he cares to acknowledge. The brunet clenches his fist as he watches the two men laugh at a joke he, yet again, isn't privy to.

Ben watches Brian carefully with a small smirk on his face. He is standing with Ted only a few feet away from the brooding brunet, and knows exactly what is going on in the ad exec's head. Ben casts a look towards his boyfriend and Justin, Mikey's new best friend. The professor knows that there is nothing but friendship between the two, and a degree of gratefulness on Justin's part. Ben is rather glad that Michael and Justin have become such good friends, Brian however is a different story. Ben knows that Brian was extremely jealous over being left out. He knew that Brian is accustomed to being the centre of attention when it came to Justin or Michael, but now neither of them give him their full attention when the other is around. And even if the other wasn't there they would often talk about each other, or be on the phone to each other.

Ben continues to watch Brian brood while watching the two men on the dance floor and can't help but wonder when Mr. Kinney would reach the end of his rope and explode. It is gonna be messy.

xxxxx

_The next day, at the loft. About 6:30pm. _

Brian continues to tap his fingers on the glass coffee table and checks the time again. Justin was supposed to be home forty-five minutes ago, after he finished his shift at the Diner. Brian lets out a frustrated growl and reaches for his cell phone but stops when he hears the lift. He springs to his feet and waits anxiously. His fingers twitch, aching to caress smooth pale skin and card through silk soft blonde locks of hair. Justin enters the loft and throws his lover a smile then turns to close the sliding door. As he turns to walk into the open space his body is roughly pushed against the metal door and his messenger bag drops to the floor. Brian pins his wrists against the door and pushes his hips into the blonde's smaller frame. Justin looks into the brunet's eyes and gasps seeing the wild, lusty look he receives in return. His gasp is silenced as Brian smothers his mouth with his own. Justin willingly gives into the older man's possessive kiss and probing tongue.

Brian can't bite back a moan as his tongue stokes Justin's and he relishes in the feel of his young lover pressed against his body. He releases the blonde's wrists then starts to tear away Justin's clothes as fast as his slightly shaking hands will allow him.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be home almost an hour ago." Brian questions as he throws the other man's orange t-shirt across the floor and runs his hands over the soft, pale expanse of Justin's chest.

"I was -" Justin gasps a needy moan as Brian tweaks his nipple and licks his collar bone. "I was talking to Mikey." He manages to choke out.

Brian momentarily freezes. Jealousy and anger course through his veins like wild fire. He snarls as his bites Justin neck, who squeaks, the proceeds to suck and lick the area of the bite to mark the blonde as his as a possessive wave rushes over him. His eyes darken to an enchanting forest green with bright flecks of gold as his emotions build within him.

Brian picks Justin up by his thighs, carries the blonde to the bedroom and unceremoniously drops him on the mattress. The brunet looks down at his lover, taking in the kiss swollen lips, tousled blonde hair (where he'd been running his hands through it), naked chest, flushed cheeks and rapid breathing. He smirks inwardly as he assesses the purple mark on the pale neck.

Justin lays silent as his lover's eyes rake over him. The blonde is over whelmed at the arousal clouding his mind and is basking in the wild behaviour of the brunet. Brian pulls off Justin socks and shoes before tugging the denim jeans down his legs, followed by his white briefs. Brian looks down at his beautiful blonde captive before slowly stripping out off his own clothes. He grins as he notices Justin's eyes dilate with lust and cock harden with the reveal of more of his golden tan skin.

Brian crawls between the blonde's strong pale legs. He flicks the cap on the lubricant open and squirts some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He rubs the substance, to warm it, before circling Justin's hole with his fore finger. Justin squirms and moves his hips impatiently, trying to impale himself on the fingers. Brian teases him a little more before working his finger inside the tight heat. He inserts a second finger, then a third and scissors his fingers. Justin pushes back on the fingers, trying to push them deeper. With one stroke against the blonde's prostate Brian withdraws his fingers and leans down to pull a condom out of his jean pocket. He opens the packet and rolls the clear latex onto his straining length.

Justin watches his every move. Brian applies lube to his cock then teases Justin again by rubbing the head of his erection against the blonde's twitching hole.

"Brian, please." Justin breaths out. "Fuck me!" He whimpers loudly while pushing his hips down, trying to push Brian inside.

Brian finally obliges and inches his way into his lover. Justin moans at the pleasant burning sensation as Brian stretches him open. Once fully inside Brian waits for Justin to relax before starting his thrusts.

He stares at the withering blonde beneath him, the word _mine _replaying over and over in his mind. He leans down to suck on the mark he made earlier and his thrusts increase in speed and depth.

"Ah!" Justin cries at the change in tempo. "Brian! Harder, p-please!" Justin begs.

The two bodies are becoming covered in a sheen of sweat as Brian snaps his hips and rams into Justin's willing body. Brian crushes his lips against Justin's as he increases his pace, feeling his balls tighten he knows his release is imminent. He can tell Justin is close too by the way the younger man clutches his biceps and throws his head back.

With a simultaneous cry the two men orgasm at exactly the same time, and gently ride out their pleasure.

Moments later Brian collapses, rolls off Justin and disposes of the condom. Justin nestles into Brian side as they try to regain the breath and slow their rapidly beating hearts. Brian pulls Justin tighter to him and bathes in the feeling of having the blonde close to him.

Their bliss is shattered by the ringing of the phone. They both groan at the injustice of it and Justin, who has the phone on his side of the bed, answers with a groggy "Hello."

The blonde instantly perks up at the voice on the other end, and sits up. A smile spreads across the blonde's face. "Yeah, we'll see you there in an hour! Bye!" Justin turns to Brian, who is grumpy because of the interruption of his private time with his Sunshine.

"Come on Brian, we need to have a shower, we're meeting Mikey, Ben and the gang at Woody's in an hour!" The blonde announces happily before bouncing into the bathroom.

Brian sighs heavily and drags himself into the bathroom, not looking forward to another night of watching the new 'Justin and Mikey Show'.

xxxxx

_Several days later, the Diner. Sunday, 11;30 pm._

Justin, Michael and Ben are sitting at the gangs booth in the Diner talking about the previous day while waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Justin and Mikey had attended a Comic Book Convention together, much to the annoyance of Brian who had planned to take Justin to Studs 'n' Suds at Babylon but had been blown off.

"And that actor dressed as Captain America! He was hot." Mikey rambles excitedly. At that moment Brian enters the Diner and joins the four men in the booth.

Justin smirks. "Yeah, but the costume didn't do his cock any justice."

Mikey gapes. "Justin, you didn't?!" The blonde just smiles, Mikey and Ben laugh but Brian isn't looking too pleased as he hasn't heard about this. "When?"

"Oh, you were getting an autograph from that writer you were raving about. And we made use of his empty dressing room. He had a good ass and seven and a half inch cock. Bit of a screamer." Mikey barks out a laugh at Justin's final comment. The two continue to gush about the convention. Only Ben notices the dejected, put-out look on Brian face and watches as the brunet's eyes darken with unidentifiable emotion.

About an hour later the gang started to disperse after eating.

"We'll see you later!" Emmett calls as he and Ted walk out of the Diner. Brian goes outside to smoke and leans against the Jeep wait for Justin.

He watches the three men walk out off the Diner, and looks on with wide eyes as Justin gives Mikey a kiss on the lips. The two then say goodbye, Ben and Mikey walk down the street and Justin starts towards him. Brian tries to bury the storm of ugly emotions that rise within him.

xxxxx

_That night at Woody's._

The six friends are sitting at a table, waiting for the pool table to free up, talking amongst themselves about their day. Unsurprisingly Justin and Michael are immersed in a conversation, this time about trying to get a table at next year's convention for _Rage_. They are sitting opposite each other, Brian next to Justin and Ben sat between his boyfriend and the artist. Brian is placing small kisses on Justin's neck as the blonde talks.

"Brian, stop, I'm trying to listen to Mikey." Justin says quietly as he subtly shrugs away from the brunet. Ben is the only other person who hears what Justin said, and the only person who sees Brian's reaction. Ben almost recoils as he sees jealousy, anger, hurt and frustration rush to the surface and he knows that Mount. Kinney is about to explode.

Brian suddenly stands up, gathering the attention of the people around the table, and pulls Justin up beside him, ignoring the blonde's protests.

"Sorry guys Sunshine and I have to run, something came up." Brian says through gritted teeth, then pulls a pouting Justin out of the bar.

The drive back to the loft tense to say the least. Brian grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white trying to keep his emotions reined in, at least until they get home. Justin is sitting, moodily, in the passenger seat with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

Once they close the door of the apartment all hell breaks loose.

"Brian?! What the fuck?! What is wrong with you?!" Justin yells, his fists balled in anger and embarrassment for being dragged away from their friends.

"I'm sick of it! I'm sick of coming second to Mikey! I'm your boyfriend, not him! Why should he get all your attention?" Brian finally releases all him pent up energy and thoughts, he breaths heavily. Justin is stunned at what the brunet has revealed, then smiles softly. He decides not to mention Brian's slip of the word 'boyfriend' as he can see the brunet is already in a mess of emotions without being called out on the word. He admits that he has kind of been neglecting Brian a little. He walks up to the brunet, who is leant against the kitchen counter, and places his right hand on Brian's left cheek. Brian covers the hand with his own and leans into the blonde's touch.

"Brian. Look at me." Justin says softly, but the brunet does not comply still unsure of himself. "Look at me." Justin tilts Brian's head to meet his eyes. Confused hazel eyes meet his own, other emotions lurk in their depths and Justin leans his forehead against Brian's trying to reassure him. "Mikey is a close friend. Especially after what happened, I'm grateful to him for saving my life. But I love you. Not Mikey, you. I love you Brian -_fucking_- Kinney." Justin smiles brightly and Brian chuckles. They share a gentle kiss, and Justin pours all his love into that one kiss hoping to squash Brian's doubts. When they part and lock eyes Justin knows that he has succeeded.

"Now, I think we've been lesbionic enough for one day." Brian laughs at Justin's statement. "How about you fuck me, all night long." Brian smirks at his blonde.

And he does. They fuck all night long, on all the surfaces they possibly could. Brian's last thought before falling asleep was, _We need to get more condoms tomorrow._

**xxxxx**

**AN - Well, that was my sequel to 'A Hero', I hoped you liked it. I know that Brian was a bit OOC, but it fitted with the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Xxx**

**Also, just in case anyone takes offense; I did not use the word 'lesbionic' in any homophobic, hurtful or insulting way, but for everyone who watched the show they know that Brian often uses in the word in jest. So this is just Justin using Brian's own word to make him laugh and defuse the tension.**

**Just thought I would make this comment so that everyone understand that I did not intend for it to be insulting or hurtful towards anyone. **


End file.
